Struggles
by iMickay
Summary: [A description of Perona's time after the time skip] Perona x Mihawk goodieness! :3


It had been two whole years that Perona had spent at her new home, that she just so happened to share with two very un-cute swordsmen. It did annoy the pink haired girl, she had no Zombie minions at her disposal nor her dearest Bearsy. Her new home was like a new hell, she got told what do do much to her disliking by the owner of the castle and at times the second wretched swordsman. She only had to wait for a few more weeks before the green haired marimo would let her rest but then, she would be alone with the other... Dracule Mihawk. In her time of need she had seen the two as a mean of protection, she was willing to befriend them for that soul purpose but despite how much she missed her home on Thriller Bark she would never be willing to leave her new one. She had grown accustom to the regular sound of metal to metal in the dead of the night, the medical skills needed to save the idiot Zoro's life and more importantly the feeling of having some sort of family. Not to a soul would she admit that however, not a single soul.

She did admit however she herself had grown up in her time spent with the two swordsmen, no longer did she feel the need to be surrounded by thousands of cute things, she had limited it down to hounded which in her eyes was a good enough change. Perona also grew in body; her old pink gothic punk-ish look had been completely replaced. Now days she preferred to dress more adultish but still like a Lolita attire. She still held onto her prized umbrella and a smaller version of Bearsy that held no shadow inside but had changed from a skirt and shirt to a dress, a very cute one at that. Perona took her time crafting the dearest outfit. Her dress was a prized possession the frills had captured her heart and she also was very proud of herself for 'ditching' her crown for a top hat with a ring of flowers, or so she said. Wanting to seem like a grown up she told the two boys she had put the crown in her closet but in reality she simply wore in under her hat. Being a princess was one thing she dearly missed.

Her changes where not all that great as she made them out to be but it didn't matter. She was happy enough. Two years... she felt like a completely different person as to who she was back then. The ten years she had spent with Moriah where almost out of her system, despite her heart missing the followers. The memory of new of his death was still fresh in her mind, she was in shock when Mihawk had told her to simply cry somewhere else. What nerve that man had but it did warm her heart the slight comfort he offered, that he wasn't to sure he really was dead. It wasn't real comfort but that was how Perona wanted it to be so it was how she took it. Shaking her long pink locks Perona opened her strangely shaped eyes and looked out at the dark surroundings of the castle.

Zoro and Mihawk had left for training along time ago, early in the morning to be exact It wasn't even crossing her mind that the two of them could be in trouble, she had worried about the fools for two years straight and no longer would she. Every time she had set off worried about their well being she would only return frustrated finding the two battered up like fish prepared for a dish. Sure she would heel them both in the end but it didn't mean they couldn't try to take a little more care in their training. It drove her insane seeing the two hurt but one more than the other. She didn't care less if the shitty swordsman came back half dead, she would heal him once his immature hissy fits would stop but she felt a pang in her heart when Dracule Mihawk would come back looking extremely un-cute and all cut up. It made her rather upset. It was another mystery that the island had thrown onto the poor Ghost Princess. Crumbling the girl puffed out her now rosy cheeks and threw her hands into the air pressed firmly into small balled fists throwing the about whilst kicking her rather large red boots about wanting to clear her thoughts.

Boy toys where much to troubling for the girl, why did she even bother thinking about them? Sliding her body down from the balcony railing the ghost girl floated over to her limp body laying unconscious on the large bed looking intently at her true self with one final thought before returning to sleep. Does he like me?

* * *

This was the day, the day Perona would assist that Zoro back back to his crew on Sabaody Archipelago, she had no clue why they had to leave so early but if he wanted to leave she had no objections at all. Floating down the stairs with her umbrella in one hand and her small Kumashi in the other. She wouldn't be so stupid to go there in her true form, that would be reckless. Mihawk was not planing on going anywhere quickly so she had decided to leave it in his hands but then her face turned a rosed red as she stopped in the middle of the stairs with two sets of eyes on her with a strange expression. The image of her body in Mihawks hands was causing her face to flush a bright red, her hat choosing a perfect time to fall over her eyes.

The moment she felt her body gain control once more she rushed down the stairs, floating as to not trip. Distancing herself from the two un-cute men before her Perona looked to the float withdrawn from the conversation filled with farewells only to look up when she felt two hawk eyes upon herself. Mihawk was sending her one of his deep and meaningful looks. Sighing she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest huffing out like an immature child. "I know, I know. Keep him safe!"

Mihawk then did the unexpected he was laughing. Flustered over the man she tightened her grip around herself and leaned forwards with her eyes narrowed upon the man mentally preparing one of her hollows until her spoke in his deep voice that made all ends of her tingle. "I was going to say, stay safe yourself."

Shocked by his response Perona felt the red begin to creep back up upon her puffed up cheeks and looked from side to side quickly trying to throw the color from her body. He nerve said such kind things to her before, never had he said something kind like that to the pinkette before and in all honesty it was cute. Balling her fists and taking in deep breaths Perona looked up and nodded looking to Zoro asking if he wished to leave before screaming, he was gone! "I looked away for a second!"

The man beside her laughed once more, finding the girls distress rather humorousness yet Perona on the other hand felt like taking the shitty marimo's swords and cutting him up or at least removing his legs so he could not get lost. Out of her two years with the two half was spent simple acting as a tour guide for the directionless man. Turning to Mihawk with a murderous glance she huffed out a quick goodbye before floating off quickly, it was best she did not linger on her farewells. If she did take her time she feared she would spill, tell him he was the only man who fazed her. Clutching her dearest Bearsy to her chest Perona spotted the green haired man and forming a single ghost letting it split into three leaving her with three that she used to block the mans path. After rather long a stressful discussion she finally got him on the right path leading him onto the boat that was destined for Sabaody Archipelago.

Sitting inside the cabin the two had selected to call home for the trip Perona closed her eyes, her mind back on the island with Mihawk feeling a lump in her throat. She already was missing the man.

* * *

Finally she was separated with the green haired swordsman. She was annoyed that they had arrived so early but Zoro seemed proud, claiming he was number one for arriving so early. Perona sat listening to the bubbles popping around her and the voices of negative marines mumbling their birth wishes. Leave it to the Straw Hat and his crew to give her trouble even after they left but then again it was her choice to hold back the marines for the idiot. Chuckling the girl rose from her seat cuddling her Bearsy to her chest and floated off heading to the closest docks in search for a boat, she did not feel like floating across the ocean back to the castle One of these poor civilians wouldn't mind if she borrowed one of their cute boats now would they? They should be honored to have a princess ride upon it. Looking out at all the boats line up she face palmed, had none of the people here ever heard of the word Cute?

All the boats lined up where butt ugly, not even the slightest bit cute. Groaning Perona made her way along the wooden path to the end boat floating onboard using one of her hollows to untie and life the anchor then push the boat out. She heard a man calling out for her to stop and honestly it was annoying her so she silenced him, making him negative at least. Looking up to the bubble filled sky she smiled, this would be the day she would get to go back to her dearest Mihawk and then with a pop of a bubble it struck her. She was referring to him as hers. She did not own him, she was just a love struck puppy. Falling to the deck as if she got hit by her own hollow Perona muttered about how she was a worthless worm. Sure she had grown up a little but she still was and always would be a drama queen.

Soon she lost track of time, her mind pondering upon her thoughts of the man she was heading home to. It was about a second after she had woken from her sleep had she noticed a strange lump in the distance before feeling the recognition It was Thriller Bark. Adjusting the sails of the ship Perona head over with wide eyes, on that mass of dead body's surely would be her dearest Bearsy, right? Not bothering to tie the ship she was using to land Perona took off instantly in search before freezing up. The place looked as if something had exploded twice and been cut up to the nothing it was now. Raising herself a good distance over head Perona scanned the ground in search for the empty zombie she missed dearly, so dearly she held a small replica in her clingy hands long with her umbrella. Tearing up at the sigh of her old gardens it was the sight of a familiar blue and white stripped hat that threw all the negativity out of her system. It was her dearest Bearsy. "Beeearsy-kun!"

Soaring down to the limp mass of rotting fur Perona flung her arms around him clinging not noting the his shadow was no longer present. She didn't care, she was too happy to. Tears stung at the sides of her eyes as she looked at her best friends body taking in a deep breath having the feeling of home at last. In the spur of the moment Perona hauled Kumashi's body onto her back only to be thrown down, too heavy. Finally coming to her senses the girl used her hollows to move the body to where she left the boat only the scream, she forgot to tie it up! "Noooooooooooooo!"

Pulling her knees up to her chest Perona felt a pang of stupidity hit her in the back of the head, how could she be so careless? Looking to Bearsy's body she moved closer and hugged him crying onto his chest. She would never see Mihawk-kun again. Knowing she was being over reactive the pinkette still cried, filling herself with negative thoughts.

* * *

It had been a month, a whole month that Perona was stuck on Thriller ark surrounded by the dead bodies of those she had formerly known. It was like coming out of hell to a bright purifying light then getting thrown back in again. Every day she went to the shore hoping, praying she would be able to see a ship of some sorts but it only took her a short moment to realise that people tended to steer clear of this certain ship. Shaking her head Perona sat on the shore with her small Bearsy resting upon her lap staring out at the ocean with a blank face. Why had she not just floated off? If she fell into the water she would be doomed. Looking down at her dress Perona felt tears coming on before everything went black. Exhaustion had finally gotten to her.

When she woke it was an odd feeling, she felt s if there was a strange warmth around her body but she knew it was impossible, she had blanked out so she wouldn't have had time to wrap herself in a blanket of some sorts. Opening her eyes slowly she looked to the sky, it seemed brighter than it had only a moment ago forming a small smile on the red lips of the girl that where being watched intently from behind her. Finally Perona looked down to see what was wrapped around her only to let out a horrific screech. That warmth was provided by a coat but not just any coat, Mihawks. Looking around the pink haired girls eyes landed on the serious man whose eyes raised from her lips to her eyes. "Didn't I tell you to be safe?"

Feeling her face flush a bright red Perona crossed her arms over her chest and sat up facing the man of her dreams. "I didn't ask you to save me , Mihawk!"

Even if she had prayed her savior was him for the whole month she wouldn't let him know that. "How did you get stuck here?"

"I-I... Ugh um yes well eh..." Looking around she suddenly felt like an idiot, maybe she could laugh it off. "Horo horo horo horo! Long story."

It was then her whole body stopped, her heart froze, her breathing hitched and her eyes missed their blinks. Her face was pressed again Mihawks bare chest with one of his rough hands on the back of her head with the other on the small of her back and his head resting upon the brim of her hat on the side, his arm breath ticking her ears but she didn't mind, she was happy to be in his arms. "I was worried you idiot."

"I-I'm okay now right?" She tried to sound as if the movement had not effected her at all but she was in complete shock. It was a dream come true.

Mihawk moved away quickly grabbing her arm dragging the small girl behind him heading back to his small ship. "Time to go."

Turning back to Bearsy Perona dug her heels in causing the two to stop. "Not without Bearsy."

Raising an eyebrow the swordsman looked at the small bear in the girls hand to the body she had been sleeping beside putting two and two together, letting out an annoyed sigh. "No."

Pouting Perona tried to give out her best puppy dog eyes falling back into a sitting position unintentionally pulling the swordsman down with her landing in a rather awkward position but determined to take Bearsy back Peron battered her eyelashes. "Please?"

Keeping a blank expression Perona watched as the man on top of her stayed in his position before smirking. "Fine." Smiling with defeat Perona's facial expression brightened as if a torch was lighting her up looking up at the serious faced Mihawk who seemed to slowly soften his facial features that she adored greatly, placing a hand on her chin. This was the second time that day the man had made her freeze, his eyes where locked intently onto her own round ones with a hint of passion before pulling her forwards to his lips. They where warm and soft, something she had not expected from him. The pressure applied was an odd feeling to her, never had her lip been touched by another it was a new feeling. Soft and gentle, this was what she called cute all until he pulled back, lifting himself from the floor and lifting the bear over one shoulder effortlessly. Looking to the puzzled girl he simply stated "Payment."

Grumbling under her breath she effortlessly threw her projected body up floating beside the man watching as he threw the body no where near as softly as he had touched her moments ago onto the back of his small 'ship' and sat down, giving Perona a look to hurry up and get on. Pulling his jacket around her body tighter she glanced about looking for a seat before feeling two hands on her hips firmly pull her down onto an inviting lap and wrapping around her.

Perona had no clue how she had lived so long without this feeling.

* * *

Authors Note!

_Well then, that was awkward :L_

_Reveiws please, I live off them and I was thinking about writing a little finish off for this but I'm not sure. This is a real crack pairing I know so don't send a lot of flames! _


End file.
